


Spider-Man: Ultimate Babysitter

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitter Peter Parker, Cool Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Quill Is A Mess, Sexual Tension, Spider-Man References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter was supposed to babysit Morgan.Somewhere along the way, he got Hulk. Star Lord's definitely having a heat stroke, and Carol's horny on main... and everywhere else.When did babysitting become such a task?





	Spider-Man: Ultimate Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> New story. This time Peter's doing his best to be a decent babysitter, but it seems there's a roadblock every three seconds.  
He's gonna have fun... totally.
> 
> Hope you guys Enjoy the story :)

**Avengers Tower...**

Today was an interesting day at the Tower. Most of the Avengers had gone on a big mission for the day, and Peter had volunteered to look after Tony's kid for him. Problem was, he also somehow ended up with Hulk.

How this happened is quite simple. A few days ago, Tony had asked around to see if anyone could babysit Morgan, his daughter, while he went on the upcoming mission. For some reason, Peter seemed to be the only responsible adult _not_ going on the mission that could do it, so by default he became the babysitter. Not that he was against it. He had looked after the kid before, and they got along really well, so he was more than happy to do it. Then came the actual day. The team had gone to get on the quinjet, and Morgan had hugged her dad goodbye, and Tony had gone on to tell Peter not to mess this up, to which he nodded. But when then, it turned out they were leaving the Hulk behind as well, the big guy wasn't happy with that. The gathered Avengers spent about the next ten minutes getting Hulk to stay, and when they succeeded he sulked off to his room.

Peter decided he'd deal with Hulk later. For now, he focused on doing his momentary duty of looking after Stark's child. Peter wasn't really sure what to do next though, until he actually gave it some thought and looked at the time.

"So, breakfast first", he said, "What would you like to have, Morgan?"

The girl thought for a moment, then, "Can I just have toast please, uncle Spider-Pete?"

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. Now he had to deal with Quill _and _Morgan calling him 'Spider-Pete'. "Of course, tiny Stark."

The young Stark brightened at this and went to sit at the table while Peter made it. While he was doing this, he got a visitor in the form of Peter Quill, who was slowly trudging along into the kitchen.

"Hey Space-Pete. Something wrong?" Peter asked his friend.

Quill looked up then said, "Yeah man, I'm having relationship problems."

"Really?" Peter had to contain his surprise at this, and it seemed the other Avengers owed him some money now. "What's the problem?"

"Well, the problem is that the person I'm seeing, she wants to become more serious, but I don't think I'm ready for it. You know me, _I'm _surprised it's lasted as long as it has, and I don't want it to end now."

Peter had to think about this admission for a minute. "I... I'm not really sure man. Me and Carol have had it pretty good so far, I haven't had to deal with anything like that. But I _think _the best thing to do would just be to discuss it, get both sides of the feelings out there, and take it from there."

Quill nodded after thinking the advice through. "Thanks Peter, I'll get on to that when I can, hopefully it'll work." The space pirate then looked at what Peter was doing, "Having breakfast, Spider-Pete?"

"Nah, it's for Morgan, I'm looking after her today while the others are on some crazy mission."

The two Peters talked for a little longer while Spidey made Morgan's breakfast, and then joined the girl at the table.

"Hi uncle Space-Pete!", the young girl greeted while she jumped up and hugged Quill. Peter then gave her the food, which she quickly ate. The three talked about stuff, although Quill found himself making all his stories he told extremely kid friendly for some reason. Eventually, they were just sitting and talking having a fun time.

"So, Stark junior, who's your favorite superhero?", the former guardian asked, hoping she'd say him (literally the only reason he asked).

Morgan thought for a moment, then answered with, "Aunty Carol is my favorite superhero. Uncle Spider-Pete is my second."

Quill took a double take at the answer, and Peter actually hurt himself with his laughter, with Morgan joining in not soon after.

The space outlaw just grumbled, while Peter added, "She's my favorite too."

"Who's favorite is who?", came the voice of the hero in discussion. She walked in on the scene of Peter and Morgan laughing and Quill sadly slumped over. "I so need to know what's going on."

Once Peter stopped laughing, he answered his girlfriend, "Good ole Space-Pete here was trying to boost his ego by getting Morgan to say he was her favorite superhero, but she said _you _were her favorite." He then proudly added, "I'm second."

Carol laughed when she saw Quill _somehow _slump lower, utterly defeated. "Damn man, maybe next time."

Peter then got up and kissed his girlfriend, "Good to see you by the way." He turned back around, and saw that Morgan had the most surprised face he'd ever seen. "Something wrong, Morgan?"

"Why did you kiss aunty Carol? I thought you were friends?" Peter heard Quill laugh in the background.

"Well we _are _friends, but you can go out with your friends- if you both want to", Peter answered, all while realising that somehow the kid didn't know much about romantic relationships.

"Oh", she said while letting it all sink in, then with a big smile on her face she stated, "That makes me happy then. I want all my family to be happy!"

Peter couldn't help but feel all warm on the inside. Morgan really considered him family? How could he _not _be happy about that? Morgan then ran over and hugged both Peter and Carol, and the two heroes happily returned it with their own. 

"Hey Morgan, do you think you can give me and Spider-Pete a minute alone?" Carol asked. The girl nodded, and went and got Quill to do something with her until the other two were done. Once they left, Carol pulled Peter into an extremely passionate kiss, her body pressed up against his. He let out a groan. This was definitely making him feel things, and he definitely would've gone to the next step, but he remembered through the haze that he had to look after Morgan. With all his will, Peter somehow pulled out of the embrace, although the move got a cry of protest out of Carol. "What-What's wrong Peter?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to do _this _right now, I'm kinda in the middle of looking after Morgan. Can we just do this later?"

The woman let out a huff. "I guess, but for some reason, I've been feeling really... '_forward_' lately, and I don't know how long I can hold it in anymore."

"Okay, well just try, because I don't think either of us want Morgan to walk in while... you know."

"Yeah. Definitely." With that, the two rejoined the other two, only to find another problem.

"Hulk hungry! Hulk want CHICKEN!!!" Came the booming voice of the angriest Avenger. Peter just sighed, then went over to the green giant.

"What's wrong big guy?" He asked. The Hulk just looked at him, then repeated what he just said. "Chicken? You sure it's not in the fridge?" He asked while looking through. "...Nope, there's none in there. Sorry man, you'll have to have something else."

"NO!!! Hulk want CHICKEN! NOW!!!" Hulk sulked.

Peter sighed, then gave in saying, "Alright, I'll go get some then." He then left the Tower, noticing it was actually a pretty hot day.

**Later...**

About thirty minutes later, Peter was back at the Tower, chicken in hand. He was pretty hot now, and a little annoyed about having to be in the heat for that long. Unfortunately for him then, when he got back up to the others, he swiftly found that the air conditioner had stopped working, and the others were crowded in a small area with a bunch of fans set up.

"Guess Tony needs to add real fans", he tried to joke, but only got unamused glares from the others. "...Nevermind then."

He walked over to their makeshift area, and gave Hulk his chicken, to which finally the guy stopped sulking and _devoured _the thing. Morgan went and hugged him, and Peter figured that the fans didn't really help with the heat, seeing as how it was more like hugging a sweat ball. Carol also got up and started kissing him, but he knew what she was trying to do, and quickly disengaged. Lastly, he saw Quill, who looked like he had been melted onto the couch.

"Dude, you know it would probably be cooler if you took off the jacket?" 

"Nah man, it would ruin the aesthetic if I took it off", the other mumbled while sluggishly moving his hand around. Peter was about fifty percent sure he was having a heat stroke. He'd do something if it got worse.

"Anyways, is there anything you guys want to do?" Peter asked. Hulk just shrugged, and Quill unintelligibly spluttered something out.

"I could think of a few things...", he heard Carol quietly mutter. He gave her a look for the meaning behind the suggestion, and immediately regretted it. She had stripped down to a dark tank top and some shorts, the sweat that had collected on her skin didn't help either. Peter quickly looked away before he got any more 'excited' down there and tried to focus on something else. _Sweaty Hulk: disgusting, Space-Pete: dying, something else-_

His attempts of thinking of other things was thankfully interrupted by Morgan, who suggested they have a go at some board games. Peter asked what the others thought of that and they all agreed. Peter went to find some, and was kind of surprised when he did. He decided he'd ask Tony why he was never invited to game night another time. He quickly returned, and showed what he found, and they all voted.

First, they went with something simple: Snakes and Ladders. They played about four games of this. Morgan won three of the games (not that anyone was complaining) and Hulk won the last, smugly grinning when he did. He was definitely a sore winner (is that even a term?). Peter concluded by the middle of the second game that he was horrible at it, and decided to just go along with it, _almost _winning the third, but not quite. Quill only had the strength to move his part one at a time, so did even worse than everyone else, and Carol did pretty decently in most rounds, but didn't win either.

Next, they had a game of trivia, and they went into teams for that. It was Carol and Peter vs Morgan and Hulk. Quill elected to be the rule person, but just melted back onto the couch instead, still keeping his jacket on. This time, Peter won a round. He guessed it was because of all the times he played it in class with his students. Carol for the most part, just messed with Peter, rubbing his back where one of his weak spots were, and he found himself incredibly close to losing it right there. Although he did have to admit, she did give the winning answer for their team. The second match, Morgan and Hulk won, and Peter saw that the two make a surprisingly good team. Morgan answered most of the more difficult questions for the team. It probably helped she had inherited Tony Stark's genius though. Hulk gave a few solid answers as well, surprising Peter with his trivia knowledge.

The last thing they played was a simple game of Go Fish, to which only Morgan and Hulk played. From what Peter could tell, Quill was just fading in and out of consciousness (probably not good, right?). Peter tried to play, but was more concerned with keeping himself from doing something frisky, because Carol had started going way more straightforward with her advances, and he didn't want to do _something _in front of Morgan. Morgan won the three games of Go Fish, and Hulk actually congratulated her. By the time they finished the games, Peter realised it was actually starting to get late.

The collected group decided what they were doing next. Hulk and Quill both decided they were going to bed, with the space outlaw trudging his way to the infirmary, and promptly passing out. Before Hulk went though, he said goodnight to Morgan.

"Hulk leave now little Stark", he quietly said, looking down at Morgan.

"Okay", the girl said just as quietly, although it was slightly sadder.

Hulk heard this though, and knelt down and hugged her. "Little Stark Hulk's best friend."

Morgan just hugged him again and agreed to that. Peter couldn't help but smile at the interaction though. Of course Morgan could befriend _the Hulk _that easily. After the angriest Avenger left, Peter went up to Morgan.

"Okay Morgan, seeing as how your dad isn't back yet, looks like you might be staying here tonight."

The young Stark just nodded to this. 

"You can sleep in my room if you want, or your dad's if that would be more comfortable."

The girl thought for a moment. "Can I sleep on the couch instead, uncle Spider-Pete? Because then I can have one of the fans. Plus, I don't think I'd feel right in dad's room without him there."

"You sure you want to sleep out here?"

"Yes, and if anything happens, I'll just go and get you from your room."

"Okay, but I probably won't be in there though."

"Why not?" Morgan asked him. Peter gave an awkward answer, saying he might be in the lab instead, all while Carol just gave him an amused look.

Luckily, he was given an escape from the awkwardness by the Avengers finally coming back. Morgan's face instantly lit up when she heard the familiar sounds, and quickly made her way to the helipad. Peter and Carol quickly caught up, and watched as Morgan went straight to her dad and put him in a big hug. Peter smiled to himself. He knew that if he was in her position, he would be talking to every _other _Avenger before he even remembered his dad was one. After the two Starks has reunited, Peter walked up and greeted the iron avenger.

"How was she?" Tony asked once they were done saying hello.

"Morgan was really good Tony. Best behaved out of the bunch I had."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What _exactly _happened today, Pete?"

"Well, let's see: I had to get a chicken for Hulk, the a/c died I'm pretty sure, Quill had a heat stroke, and- Oh yeah, Morgan became best friends with the Hulk!" Peter listed.

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head with how wide they went when Peter said the last part, but he quickly recovered. "So it was a pretty normal day."

"Yeah. Now, if you excuse me, I have something I've needed to do the whole day." Peter then left, and grabbed Carol on the way. She smiled when she realised she wouldn't have to hold back the feelings anymore, and found that her and Peter were already half way to doing it by the time they actually reached their room.

They definitely weren't quiet that night...

**The next day...**

The next morning, Peter got up and went to the kitchen. He was still a little sore from the night before, but just ignored it. When he finally got to his destination though, he found a (somehow) living Peter Quill happily making some coffee.

"Hey man", Peter started, "You seem happy today."

Quill gave him a big smile. "I am _really _happy today, Spider-Pete. When I got up from my heat stroke, I took your advice from yesterday and called the girl I've been seeing. We figured it out, and am happy to say we are now officially official!"

"That's awesome, Quill!" Peter congratulated, "What's the lucky lady's name anyway?" 

"May", Quill happily answered, then instantly froze. Peter noticed this though, and instantly became suspicious

_Why would he freak if his girlfriend is called May? _he though, _it's not like he's dating- Oh. Oh no. Oh. No._

Peter went into freak out mode from his friends admission.

"WHAT THE FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
This story took a bit out of me, honestly. I accidentally deleted to start, and then for SOME reason decided to rewrite it, when it probably would've been easier to just write a new story.  
Either way, hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you think of Quill's girlfriend (heh heh)  
Bye :)


End file.
